


Keep black roses with you, alright?

by Galaxy_vonnie



Series: Txt angst  story [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS will be mentioned, Death, Other, Suicide, depressedTaehyun, txt try their hardest to save taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_vonnie/pseuds/Galaxy_vonnie
Summary: Taehyun: Keep black roses with you, you’ll know I’ll be there with you then.In which Kang Taehyun decided to end his life and left a message for his hyungs to keep black roses so they know he’s there with them.So this is inspired by a chapter in a book. It’s a bts and txt one with 45 chapters, it’s called Depressed Taehyun.
Series: Txt angst  story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957342
Kudos: 11





	Keep black roses with you, alright?

Taehyun adored Black roses, they were his favourite flowers in the entire world. His members didn’t understand his love for black roses until they were too late. Most saw black roses as death or to use to show hatred, but Taehyun saw the meaning of black roses as a sign for a change or a new life. One day Taehyun was walking up to the rooftop for some reason. He had left his notebook that held secrets that would soon be revealed. Just as he took off his sweater the door was abruptly opened. He stopped in his tracks and quickly sat down, pretending to be on his phone. “Taehyun-ah?” He turned around to see none-other than his sunbaemins Yoongi and Hobi. “Oh hi hyungs!” He said in his fake tone that he cringed at. “Hey Taehyun-ah! What are you doing here?” Asked Yoongi as he walked closer to Taehyun. “Just relaxing.. the cool breeze is nice! What are you doing here?” Yoongi nodded at his response and Taehyun visibly relaxed, “hiding from Jin-hyung, we’re playing hide n seek, mind if we sit here with you?” Jhope asks, Taehyun shakes his head with a little smile. They both smile back in return and plop down next to Taehyun. A moment of silence passed before Yoongi asked another question.

“Taehyun why are you up here without a sweater or jacket on?” Yoongi asks, tilting his head, Jhope nods and stares at Taehyun. Taehyun shifts around nervously while biting his lip, not used to being the centre of attention. They both stare at him, waiting for an answer. “W-well.. it was too loud in the dorm so I decided to come here for some peace and quiet, I don’t have a jacket or sweater on because I wanted to enjoy the cool breeze” taehyun reluctantly says, silently praying that they believe him. They nod and they all stare at the blue sky. 

The silence is interrupted when Yoongi’s phone rings, he picks up and after a few moments he ends the call. Who was it Hyung?” Jhope asked staring at both his hyung and his dongsaeng. “That was Jin hyung panicking about Taehyun missing.”

To the phone call convo:  
Yoongi: hey hyung what’s up?  
Jin: have you seen Taehyun anywhere?  
Yoongi: yeah he’s here with Hoseok and I on the rooftop, why?  
Jin: *sighs in relief* okay that’s good, thanks for telling me.

“End of convo on phone”

They all talk some more when Yoongi’s phone once again rings, he scowls before clicking *accept*.

“What?!” He growls into the speaker. “Yoongi! I just got a frantic call from the txt members saying that Hueningkai went onto Taehyun’s bed and found a notebook, they flipped through it and claimed to see drawings of black roses and not so amazing thoughts written there.” Yoongi stared at Taehyun, burning holes into him with his harsh gaze. Taehyun shrunk back and stared at his seemingly angry hyung. “Yes what else did they say?” Asked Yoongi trying his hardest to stay calm. “They think it’s a suicide note, ‘the birds they fly, but the fall down as well. In a room that’s supposedly bright there’s always the darkness, I am a shadow that no one notices. I could disappear forever and no one would notice. So that’s what I shall do, spread my wings and fly. Soar in the clouds and never go back to the ground’

Yoongi ended the call and stared at Taehyun before explaining. At the end of the explanation Taehyun cursed under his breath at his nosy members. Jhope and Yoongi stared at Taehyun before their gazes softened. “Hoseok let’s take Taehyun-ah back to his worried members” Hoseok nodded and stood up walking towards the said boy who was walking backwards, away from them. Taehyun shook his head and moved backwards “I’m fine here” he said, looking behind him, the railing was so close but so far at the same time. Both Yoongi and Hobi moved closer “no you’re not come on, let’s go” Yoongi said, carefully moving to the scared boy. “No really I’m fine” Taehyun insisted.

Fed up with the resistance, Jhope picked him up and draped him over his shoulder. Holding onto Taehyun’s legs he carried the younger to the door. Yoongi followed closely behind. “NO NO STOP!” Taehyun screamed as he lashed around in Hoseok’s grip, “Hoseok...let him go” Yoongi said, looking at the poor shaking boy in pity. Yoongi stood right beside Jhope outside the doorway to the rooftop. Taehyun stood on the other side, right in front of the doorway, Hoseok hesitated before reluctantly putting Taehyun go. Abruptly the door to the rooftop shut. They heard a click on the other side where a shaking Taehyun stood. They banged on the door and rattled the door knob. 

Taehyun was shaking, shaking like he had never before. The voices in his head were beginning to be too much for him to handle. They always whispered in his ear that he was worthless and that tomorrow by together would be better as a 4 person group. He always ignored the voices, but recently they were becoming too much to ignore. So he listened, and now here he was clutching his head and he stagily walked backwards. The non-stop voices in his head were causing a big headache. The banging of the door and the yelling of his hyungs were tuned out by the voices. “You should be dead” the voice said, Taehyun screamed “STOP!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD” he screamed continuously as he crouched down. Hot tears rolling down his rosy cheeks. “You should be dead, the world would be better without you” the voice continued. “Stop...please..just get out of my head” Taehyun begged, “oh but I can’t..you and I are one. The only way to get rid of me is to die” the voice said. “Taehyun sniffled.

On the other side of the door, Hoseok continued banging on the door as Yoongi quickly dialled Jin. “JIN HYUNG WE NEED HELP! TAEHYUN LOCKED US OUT OF THE ROOFTOP AND WE THINK SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN!” he screamed into the speaker. Slamming of doors were heard and fast footsteps echoed through the phone “we’re on our way Yoongi! All 9 of us!“ just as Yoongi was about to say something they heard the ear-piercing scream of Taehyun, Hoseok and Yoongi stopped what they were doing and stared at the petite boy who was crouched on the floor. “Taehyun-ah don’t do anything stupid!” but the said boy showed no response, it didn’t even look like he heard them. “Yoongi listen to me. Jin said in a serious voice, Yoongi looked at his phone before saying “okay” “I want you to calm down Taehyun, his members are really worried and two of the, have broken down to tears. Keep Taehyun away from the ledge, Namjoon called the ambulance, they should be here soon.” “Okay hyung, we’ll try” he then hung up. “Taehyun-ah.. Taehyun-ah do you hear me?”

Taehyun looked up to see his hyung talking to him. He crawled to where the door was and put his back to the door. “Listen Taehyun-ah you’re not worthless” “he’s lying” the voice told him. A sob came out of Taehyun’s mouth as he pulled his knees into his chest and buried his face into his knees. 

Outside of the door, echoes of fast footsteps flooded the staircase to the rooftop. Yoongi and Hoseok stood up and saw txt standing there. “Is he on the other side?” Asked Soobin as his eyes looked beyond the small glass window of the door. Yoongi nodded and whispered “he’s on the other side of the door, his back is on the door.” The txt members slowly walked towards them. Soobin and Yeonjun had panicked faces while Beomgyu and Hueningkai had tears rolling down their cheeks and they were hiccuping. Yoongi pulled Jhope away from the door and they walked down the stairs to leave the 5 boys alone for privacy. 

Soobin walked to the door and said “Taehyun-ah!” In return he got quiet sobs. “Hey Taehyunnie..why are you doing this? You’re not useless, you’re smart, savage, sweet and kind.” Soobin said as he smiled a little, the rest nodded and smiled a bit. “Soobinie-hyung.. I don’t think so.. if I was all of those things.. I wouldn’t be here trying to die, am I right?” He said with a slight laugh in his sentence. The others all bit their lips and continued to listen “I’m not any of those things you described me as.. I’m not kind, I’m selfish and rude, I mean look at me. I’m trying to take my life, trying to escape my problems. The voices in my head tell me you’re lying, every single one of you, and I believe them” they all shook their heads as tears rolled down their cheeks. Yeonjun started “Taehyun ignore the voices please just listen to us-“ “I’M TRYING HYUNG! BUT I CAN’T” sobbed out Taehyun, in a petite voice he continued “I try so hard to ignore them...but I just can’t anymore. The more I hear the more I believe.” “I’m sorry but I can’t take it anymore” Taehyun said as he slowly got up. “NONO DON’T! they all yelled as they all banged on the door, helplessly watching their second youngest member walk to the railing. 

From his pocket he picked out a beautiful rose, a beautiful black rose. His favourite flower, he turned around to face his members, his face pink from crying, the faint line of tears remained on his cheeks as he tried to blink away his new coming tears. Taehyun carefully placed the flower on the ledge before whispering “To a new life, one without the voices constantly bothering me.” Was all he said before he leaned forward. Down he went, pummelling to the ground. A scream could be heard from the other side of the door, which came from all 4 other members as they saw their member fall. Seconds later a team of fire fighters march up the stairs and forcefully pried open the door. The members run in and look over the edge, where they see their once full of happiness member, Kang Taehyun lay in a pool of his own crimson blood. His once passionate eyes now empty. Taehyun’s was quickly transported to an ambulance that was being taken to the ER. There in the ambulance stood the members of txt, they had seen Taehyun place a flower and a crumpled up object on the floor that seemed like a piece of paper. Beomgyu had picked both the flower and the crumpled up object up and stuffed them into his pocket before entering the ambulance, deciding to read the note after he knew if his precious dongsaeng was safe or not. 

When they arrived at the hospital Taehyun was transferred to a hospital bed and countless nurses were at his side. A nurse was holding bag of liquid with an IV that was stuck into Taehyun’s arm. They were stopped by male nurses as they could not go into the emergency room. Minutes later the hospital door was opened and the group BTS bursted in with panic clear on their expressions. While they comforted their juniors Bts was still worried for the boy in surgery. 15 hours went by and all 11 people slept as peacefully as they could in the waiting room. Just then a doctor walked in and immediately all of them woke up and hurriedly went to the doctor to ask about Taehyun. “How is he?” Asked Soobin, the doctor sighed before taking off his glasses “he’s stable for now but we’re not sure.. he lost too much blood on the way to the hospital, we’re not even sure if the blood transfusion helped him.” Tears rolled down all of their cheeks before Yeonjun asked “can we see him?” The doctor nodded and Bts went in first. 5 minutes later a full on sobbing Jimin and Jungkook appeared and were soothing each other. Txt went in and the allsadly stared at the once practically glowing boy was as pale as a ghost and was laying on the hospital bed, hooked to many machines. They all teared up at the sight. They stared at him and then the heart monitor suddenly slowed down. They panicked and yelled for the doctor. When the doctors ran in the heart monitor made a loud beep noise, they were rushed out and again the surgery started again. By now txt were all crying so hard that they could not possibly cry anymore. After 15 hours of surgery the doctor came out and they all stared at him, hoping for good news. The doctor shook his head and said “I’m afraid he’s gone.” “What do you mean gone?” Beomgyu asked. “He lost too much blood on the way here and his heart stopped beating, we tried everything in our power to help him but we couldn’t.” Somehow tears again rolled down all 11 people’s faces as they quietly sobbed. 

A few days later a funeral was hosted. Everywhere there was a bouquet of black roses, his favourite. At that hospital they read the note that made their hearts break”Hey hyungs! I hope you read this not too long after I’m gone, hey I may not see you guys anymore but it doesn’t mean I’m not there, black roses mean death and hatred but I look at them as a change of life. That’s why they’re my favourite flower. Please don’t be sad for too long hyungs, I’ll always be there with you, just keep a black rose with you, and think of me! Please try to continue your life, continue to live it without me in there” They all cried for days but finally stopped after a week of mourning. They had to stay strong for him. No matter how far he was away from there, deep down in their hearts, there he remained. Memories were never forgotten and never will. They all lived their life as an idol, but in the deepest depths of the heart, there was hint of guilt, because they couldn’t save him. If they could go back in time and just stop him from jumping, maybe, just maybe they could have their old life back. One with where Tomorrow by Together was one whole and not broken pieces because one piece disappeared forever. Tomorrow by Together is complete with 5 members, not with more and certainly not with with one less. No matter how hard they try to mask how broken they are from this, it’s always obvious that they still miss him. Forever and always, they will always miss him. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Taehyunnie :(


End file.
